


Одесские рассказы Джона Ватсенберга

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Humor, Detectives, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерли Холмсевич  и Джонни Ватсенберг живут в Одессе на улице Бени Крика в начале 20-го века. По стилю это будет нечто между сериалами «Ликвидация», «Приключения Мишки Япончика»  и «Одесскими рассказами» Бабеля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Как Джонни встретил Шерли

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneChanceToLive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/gifts).



> Работа также выложена на Книге фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1633164

В один из погожих летних дней отставной военный эскулап Джонни Ватсенберг заглянул в госпитальную лабораторию, дабы перетереть с Шерли Холмсевичем на предмет совместного съёма жилья у тёти Марты. Нет, ну, какой нормальный еврей не хочет сэкономить немножко денег? Холмсевич гордо восседал на табурете и, аки царь возвышавшейся на столе горы пробирок и мензурок, и свысока взирал на опиравшегося на трость невысокого субъекта среднестатистической наружности. Увидев вошедшего, он холоднокровно продолжал препарировать лягуху, всем своим видом демонстрируя исключительную важность своего занятия и себя, единственного и неповторимого. «Ну, может, вся Одесса вас и знает, а я, так вижу в первый раз», - подумал Джонни и с независимым видом стал разглядывать интерьерчик помещения, плюя с высокой колокольни на самовлюблённого красавчика.

\- Кавказ или Балканы? - решил сразить медика своей дедукцией кучерявый Шерли, которого тоже давила жаба в одиночку оплачивать аренду апартаментов. 

\- Таки да, Кавказ, - ответил, слегка огорошенный Джонни. – А откуда…

\- От верблюда. Тётя Фира всё об вас рассказала. Очень рекомендовала вас, как весьма начитанного и написанного человека. Я тоже из очень приличной старой одесской семьи, поэтому буду каждый день играть на скрипочке, как того хотела моя мамочка. Могу долго и нудно трындеть и столь же долго и нудно молчать. А у Вас какие дурные привычки? Будущие соседи должны знать все закидоны друг друга.

\- О, зохен вей! Вы так спрашиваете, как будто замуж меня берёте, - сморозил Джонни.

\- Хм, я об этом не думал, но обещаю рассмотреть вашу кандидатуру в числе прочих, когда созрею жениться, - гордо тряхнув кудрями, ответил Шерли. – Однако боюсь, раввин нашей синагоги будет иметь возражения.

За окном раздался гудок автомобиля, и Холмсевич, накинув на шею своё щегольское белое кашне, прошествовал к дверям.

\- Эй, так как насчёт хавиры? – бросил ему след Ватсенберг.

\- Бени Крика 221 Б сегодня вечером, тащите свои шмудочки, - обернувшись в дверях, с лучезарной улыбкой ответил Шерли.

Обалдевший Джонни ещё долго стоял посреди лаборатории и думал, за что ему такое счастье сероглазое привалило. Из открытого окна донёсся голос водителя:

\- Шерли Вильямович, кудой?

\- Тудой, - раздался сочный и зычный голос нового соседа. – Ты, как впервые замужем. Наверняка пристав велел доставить меня в участок. Так чего спрашиваешь?

Надо признать, Шерли говорил мало, но Шерли говорил смачно.

 

Когда Джонни с двумя скромными баулами приехал на улицу Бени Крика и интеллигентно постучал в дверь молоточком, ему открыла пожилая тётя Марта Хадсон, монументальная, как свиток Торы. Она провела его через гостиную, где царили творческий бардак и Шерли в плюшевом домашнем халате, на третий этаж в небольшую уютную спаленку с видом на море и обратно.

\- Молодой человек, у меня приличный дом. И я попрошу Вас строго придерживаться нескольких правил: не курить, не сорить и девушек не водить, - сурово заявила тётя Марта.

\- Я не курю, блюду чистоту, ну, а матом я не ругаюсь, я на нём разговариваю, - с улыбкой на лице ответил отставной козы барабанщик, пардон, отставной военный лекарь. – А как насчёт парней, тоже нельзя?

Дабы не отвечать на провокационный вопрос, хозяйка предпочла ретироваться.

Разложив нехитрые пожитки по шкафам, Ватсенберг спустился в гостиную погутарить с Холмсевичем о разделе сфер влияния в местах общего пользования (проще говоря, в кухне, ватерклозете и ванной комнате), однако не успел. Поскольку с внезапностью рояля в кустах в квартире появился пристав Лестрейд по кличке Моня Артиллерист. Он действительно когда-то служил в артиллерийских войсках и из-за этого был туговат на ухо. 

\- Я имею вам сказать пару слов, - начал пристав.

\- Ну, и шо это за пара слов? – флегматично поинтересовался Шерли, пыхтя папироской и стреляя в стену холостыми и совершенно одиночными патронами.

\- На Молдаванке нашли новый труп. Это женщина в тошнотворно розовом платье. Судя по всем признакам, она тоже выпила эту отраву добровольно.

\- Ну, и шо я с этого буду иметь, кроме счастья, шо у кого-то случилось горе? – спросил Холмсевич.

\- Раскроете это дело, и получите полицейскую пролётку с мигалкой в единоличное пользование, - посулил ему Моня.

\- Ладно, Моня, будем посмотреть, - выпроваживая пристава, ответил Шерли.

Вытолкав за дверь служителя Фемиды, Шерли возрадовался:

\- Эх, будет у меня сегодня чудный моцион, да ещё за казённый счёт.

\- Пардон, так это – то, чем вы зарабатываете себе на жизнь? Вы местный Пинкертон? - поинтересовался доктор Ватсенберг.

\- Нет, это я так, плюшками балуюсь, а на жизнь зарабатывает мой брат. У него есть один небольшой гешефт. Я иногда решаю его проблемы, а он выделяет мне немного денег.

Сегодня дел у Холмсевича было по горло. Прежде всего, нужно было изловить зловредного отравителя, промышлявшего извозом на Привозе. Так что увязавшийся за ним отставной военный врач был ему нужен, как зайцу пятая нога. Но, что поделаешь, ежели работник красного креста предложил угостить его ужином, и меркантильный Шерли, пользуясь неосведомлённостью нового соседа, повёл его в самый дорогой ресторан Ирэны Адлер-Задунайской на Молдаванке, где и раскрутил по полной программе, заказав заливную осетрину, чёрную икру и фазана, фаршированного оливками. Надо сказать, что у пани Ирэны можно было заказать вечером не только вкусной еды, но и девочек на любой вкус. В разгар трапезы Холмсевич сорвался с места, оставив Джонни расплачиваться по астрономическому счёту. Но тот, кинув пачку денег, поспешил за ним, забыв, как хромать.

\- Эх, не догнали. Зато согрелись, - засмеялся Холмсевич, когда из-за слабой дыхалки они не смогли угнаться за двуколкой злодея. Он наклонился и поднял с булыжной мостовой нечто круглое и воздуха не озонирующее. – Ничего, по составу экскрементов его кобылы я вычислю, где находится его малина. Возвращайтесь домой, а я поеду в лабораторию.

Нет, ну, Ватсенберг многое в жизни повидал, вправляя вывалившиеся кишки и штопая вспоротые животы на войне, но чтоб вот так после ужина, разминая пальцами, нюхать и разглядывать лошадиное дерьмо, так это надо было иметь железный желудок. Таки этот Холмсевич был интересным персонажем.

Шерли свистнул, подзывая извозчика, а Ватсенберг решил пройтись домой пешком. Чем дальше он уходил от перекрёстка, на котором они расстались с Холмсевичем, подозрительно быстро поймавшем извозчика, тем муторней у него становилось на душе. Что-то явно было не так. Вскоре он решил догнать Холмсевича, и тоже поймал извозчика.

Он настиг их у Ланжерона в тот момент, когда бедный Шерли уже готов был под угрозой дружелюбного дула Люгера проглотить мутно-белую жидкость, явно изобилующую сивушными маслами и прочими вредными примесями, из стакана, который держал в руке. Джонни доказал, шо он не пальцем деланный, застрелив злодея с пятидесяти шагов из своего Браунинга. Прибывший вскоре на место происшествия пристав Лестрейд, посмотрев документы убитого, провозгласил:

\- Иван Петров. Хм, москаль, - инспектор покачал головой. – Какое страшное самоубийство…


	2. Банкир с Дерибасовской

Выходя утром из царства фаянса и меди, именовавшегося ванной комнатой, доктор Ватсенберг нёс в руках тазик с только что выстиранным исподним. У него имелась теперь проблема, куда всё это повесить, чтобы высушить. Спустившись на первый этаж, он задал этот животрепещущий вопрос своей квартирной хозяйке:

\- Тётя Марта, тётя Марта, где вы сохнете бельё?

\- На веровке, на веровке у духовке, - ответила та.

Не успел Джонни удивиться, шо можно поместить у той духовке, как тётя Марта ласково взяла его за шиворот и потянула в сторону лестницы, под которой имелась дверка в чуланчик. Когда Джонни открыл ту дверку, то понял, что внутри было жарко и душно, потому как в углу топилась печь. Чуланчик оказался сушильной комнатой, которую тётя Марта ласково именовала духовкой.

\- Ох, не годится доктору, выросшему в такой уважаемой семье, самому стирать бельё. Вам надо жениться, и ваша жена будет вам стирать. У меня есть племянница Сарочка, такая хорошая девушка, я вас познакомлю, вы будете чудной парой.

\- Но я не хочу жениться, - возразил доктор, не видевший в стирке своего белья ничего зазорного.

\- Но вы всё же посмотрите на Сарочку, может, она вам понравится. Она умеет шить, вышивать гладью, крестиком и рококо, окончила курсы сестёр милосердия и чудесно готовит фаршированную рыбу. 

Когда Джонни, развесив бельё, вернулся в гостиную, Шерли уже активно куда-то собирался.

\- Джонни, шевели булками, мы щас едем к моему старому университетскому товарищу Йосе Цубербиллеру на Дерибасовкую. Ему зачем-то понадобилась моя помощь, - обратился он к доктору.

\- Щас – это когда? – задал вопрос доктор.

\- Щас – это значит, аж бегом.

Вот и пришлось Джонни галопом нестись в свою спальню и одеваться на скорую руку и скорую ногу. Когда он выскочил на улицу, Шерли уже нетерпеливо бил копытцем, как и лошади, впряженные в честно отданную ему приставом полицейскую пролётку. Пролётка привезла их на Дерибасовскую улицу к коммерческому банку «Цубербиллер и сын». Шерли уверено пронёс себя через зал общей работы в кабинет хозяина бизнеса – Йоси, который в прошлом году унаследовал семейный бизнес от своего отца Исаака. Их радушно встретил тёмноволосый дрыщ и предложил сесть в мягкие кресла напротив него. 

\- Шерли, на меня в этом году уже девять раз совершали налёт, это – десятый. Ну, я считаю, шо это уже просто неприлично. Вот, читай, - он протянул местному Пинкертону письмо, похожее на все письма в таком роде.

Шерли с выражением озвучил написанное:

\- «Многоуважаемый Йосиф Исаакович, если вы не положите сегодня до пяти часов вечера десять тысяч рублей в третью урну слева от Ришельевской лестницы[1] на Приморском бульваре, то с вами будет такое, шо про вас будет говорить вся Одесса», - он понюхал письмо и внимательно посмотрел на него. – Интересно… Джонни, я еду в госпитальную лабораторию, а ты отправляешься до Ришельевской лестницы и как зоркий сокол следишь за той урной. Как только в ней кто-то начнёт нышпорить, тихо и незаметно, как мышка, проследишь за ним.

\- Може поехать та попросить людей у пристава? – предложил Джонни.

\- Ни в коем разе. Эти придурки устроят такой базар-вокзал, шо те налётчики их за версту почуют, - запротестовал Холмсевич. – Мы сами их найдём, и вот тогда вызовем подмогу из Управы.

 

Мойра Хуперман сидела в лаборатории напротив Шерли Холмсевича и смотрела на него, как кот на сало. Каждая девушка в жизни свой интерес имеет. Интересом Мойры был темнокудрый красавец Шерли, одетый сегодня в белую рубашку, жёлтый жилет, из кармана которого виднелась золотая цепочка от часов, кремовые брюки, того же цвета пиджак и лаковые штиблеты. Холмсевич в упор не видел её интереса, потому что увлечённо разглядывал в окуляр микроскопа образцы какой-то очередной дряни. Он был столь увлечён своей околовсяческой деятельностью и собой любимым, что не замечал очевидного – Мойра Хуперман сохла по нему, как солёная вобла на верёвке под лучами южного солнца.

Мойра уже весь мозг выела своему папаше Фроиму воплями: «Папаша, я замуж за младшего Холмсевича хочу, сил нет терпеть! Сделайте со мной что-то, иначе я сама с собой что-то сделаю». И старый Фроим Хуперман, облачившись в свой парадный костюм, отправился поговорить за жизнь к мадам Холмсевич. Ушёл, гордо расправив плечи, а вернулся понурый, с несолоным хлебалом, получив кукиш в качестве ответа на своё сватовство. Сказал дочке прямо: «Мадам Холмсевич не против тебя, но она не хочет иметь такого родственника, как я – простого биндюжника. Так что, доча, ищи себе другого жениха, в море полно рыбы». Мойра понимала, что папаша таки прав, но продолжала пожирать глазами Шерли и представлять рядом с ним себя в свадебном наряде. Но Шерли был с ней холоден, как ноги у покойника, и Мойре не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как вздыхать, мечтать, глядеть на эти соблазнительные пухлые губы и думать о том, что она так и съела бы их, как мармеладки.

\- Нюх не подвёл меня! – воскликнул Шерли и выскочил из лаборатории, как ошпаренный.

 

Нюх-то его не подвёл, а вот чуйка подвела. Пока Шерли перетряхивал Слободку в поисках логова шантажистов, те как раз пожаловали в банк Йоси Цубербиллера. Постреливая в воздух (если не стрелять в воздух, то ненароком можно попасть в живого человека и прострелить в нём дырку, делая его мёртвым), налётчики предложили кассирам упаковать деньги в мешки и погрузить их в автомобиль, стоявший у входа. И тут начался такой гендель... В итоге из своего укрытия выполз сам хозяин, дрожащий, как осиновый лист, и обратился к бандитам:

\- Господа налётчики, поимейте совесть. Меня уже девять раз за год грабили! Это уже наглость.

\- Так это будет юбилейный десятый! – радостно воскликнул Джимми Мориачи. – Я вам выпишу бумагу, и вас в этом году больше никто не тронет, – он повернулся к тому из бандитов, который кричал громче других. – Работай спокойнее, Соломон, не имей такую привычку быть нервным на работе.

Джимми Мориачи был самопровозглашённым королём преступного мира Одессы-мамы. Нет, на самом деле фамилия Джимми была Бронштейн, но за любовь играть на гитаре мелодии в стиле фламенко перед тем, как идти на дело, его прозвали Мориачи. Да и имя у него было вполне себе обычное – Сёма. Но разве это имя для короля преступного мира? Поэтому, начитавшись в детстве приключенческих романов Джеймса Фенимора Купера, он переменил его на Джеймс. Он был холостым сыном тёти Песи - куриной торговки с Серединской площади.

 

Солнце маленьким жёлтым цыплёнком проклюнулось сквозь молочно-белую пелену туч и теперь ощутимо припекало темечко Ватсенберга. Отставной военный доктор, сразу решивший, что в ногах правды нет, уже весь тухес[2] себе отсидел на лавочке, подкарауливая вымогателей. И вот, наконец, уже в шестом часу к урне подошёл бородатый мужик с бляхой дворника и стал выгребать её содержимое в мешок. Затем, проделав, ту же процедуру ещё с пятью урнами, мужик взвалил мешок на телегу, в которую была впряжена пегая меланхоличная конячка, и погнал её куда-то. «Конспирация», - подумал Джонни и отправился за ним.

 

Шерли и Джонни встретились на Дерибасовской после того, как первый из них перетрусив всех птичниц в Слободке, так и не обнаружил бандитов, а второй совершил увлекательную экскурсию на загородную свалку. 

\- Ну, шо, выследил кого-то? – поинтересовался Шерли.

\- Ага, дворника до мусорной свалки, - хмуро ответил тот.

\- Ну, ты – шлемазл [3], мать твою! – не удержался Холмсевич.

\- От шлемазла слышу! – обиделся Джонни. - Шо-то я не слышу бурных восторгов по поводу твоих успехов, а значит, шо у тебя тоже не всё кошерно.

\- Таки да, - ответил Холмсевич, входя в кабинет банкира, - я тоже не нашёл тех шантажистов.

\- Потому что они как раз наносили визит мне. Лучше б я приставу заплатил за постоянную охрану, так нет же, понадеялся на дармовую помощь старого товарища. И шо я с этого имею? Это ж всё, что нажито непосильным трудом… - запричитал банкир.

\- Джонни, по-моему, он не до конца нам рад, - сказал Шерли и потянул Джонни за рукав в сторону двери. – Поехали домой.

 

Когда Джонни вошёл в квартиру, его там поджидала засада в лице жгучей брюнетки Сарочки, ощипывавшей на кухне курицу, в то время как тётя Марта месила тесто. Увидев Джонни, пожилая женщина оживилась:

\- Доктор Ватсенберг, это – моя племянница Сарочка.

Сара мило смутилась, уставившись в пол и шаркая ножкой. Она вытерла руку о передник и протянула её замершему Джонни.

\- Рада знакомству, доктор Ватсенберг, - прошелестела стеснительная девушка, однако полная решимости исполнить мечту родителей, найдя себе прекрасную партию в лице врача, да к тому же ещё и отставного военного, и убив, таким образом, двух зайцев.

\- А! Так тётя Марта теперь тебя решила насильно осчастливить своим золотцем! – с тактичностью слона в посудной лавке брякнул подоспевший Шерли.

\- Вечно ты всё испортишь, - замахнулась на него полотенцем домовладелица. – Доктор Ватсенберг, да не стойте вы соляным столбом, поцелуйте девушке руку.

Джонни поднёс к губам липкую ладошку, понюхал её, но целовать не стал.

\- Очень приятно, Сара, - выдавил он из себя, хотя и ежу было ясно, что ему было крайне неприятно.

\- Сарочка, я справлюсь с ужином и без твоей помощи, - заявила тётя Марта. – Доктор, свозите, что ли, девушку покататься в Аркадию.

Сарочка стала снимать с себя передник, а Джонни бросил на Шерли взгляд, полный отчаянной мольбы, подобный тому, какой бросает утопающий на приближающегося к нему спасателя. Шерли решил бросить Ватсенбергу спасательный круг, угодивший последнему в голову:

\- Можешь взять мою пролётку, только постарайся вернуться к полуночи, иначе получишь по тыкве.

Джонни обернулся и зашептал ему на ухо:

\- Ты что творишь? Как я теперь от неё отвяжусь?

\- Так же, как и я в своё время: скажешь, что женщины тебя не интересуют, - шепнул в ответ Холмсевич.

\- Шоб я так жил... Я бы лучше с тобой покатался, а не с ней, - закинул удочку Джонни, чтобы понять, правду ли сказал Саре Шерли.

\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, когда ругаться не будешь, - выдохнул ему в ухо тот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Имеется в виду Потёмкинская лестница, которая в начале 20-го века называлась Ришельевской, поскольку начиналась от Приморского бульвара недалеко от памятника герцогу де Ришелье.  
> 2 Тухес - задница.  
> 3 Шлемазл - тот, с кем постоянно что-то случается нечто неприятное, хронический неудачник, лузер.


	3. Мадам Ирэна

В тот день Джонни повёл Шерли попариться в турецкой бане на углу Екатерининской и Полицейской, аргументировав, что сие есть весьма пользительно для здоровья. Перед тем, как зайти в парную Шерли напялил войлочную банную шапочку с вышитой надписью: «Запарю всех!», а Джонни – шапочку с надписью «Иди в баню!». В парной соседи по очереди охаживали друг друга по спине и филейным частям новенькими берёзовыми веничками и весьма заинтересованно разглядывали эти самые части тела. Затем Джонни вызвался натереть лежащего на мраморном лежаке Шерли оливковым маслом. Он мягко и бережно массировал спину друга, мечтая о том, как бы им перейти к близким контактам третьего рода. Шерли тащился по всей длине, плющился от удовольствия и разве что не мурлыкал. После парной оба с удовольствием занырнули в бассейн с холодной водой. Только они собрались с толком, с чувством, с расстановкой попить травяного чая, как в хамам[1] ввалились жандармы и загребли наших соколиков, не дав им даже одеться.

Джонни думал, что их везут в Полицейское управление, но их доставили в здание мэрии. Как ни странно, Шерли не выглядел удивлённым. Завернувшись в простынку, он гордо прошествовал по коридорам и вальяжно уселся на софе в просторном зале, куда их привели жандармы, удалившиеся после этого. Джонни, чувствовавший себя не в своей тарелке, настороженно осматривался. Двери распахнулись, и, словно белый пароход в портовую гавань, в зал вплыл высокий худощавый мужчина в шикарном костюме-тройке, опирающийся на зонт-трость.

\- Мойша! Какие люди и без охраны! – на лице Шерли расползлась ехидная улыбка. – Джонни, разреши представить тебе моего старшего брата Мойшу – помощника мэра города.

\- Застрелиться из рогатки! – пробормотал себе под нос Джонни. – Шалом алейхем, уважаемый, - произнёс он намного громче.

\- Алейхем шалом, - ответил Холмсевич-старший. – Видно, совсем распоясались бандиты в Одессе, если и тебя раздели, братишка.

\- Та не, то твои легавые не дали нам в бане одеться, - ответствовал Шерли. – Мойша, ну шо за пожар?

\- Сын губернатора был на той неделе у пани Ирэны… - начал Мойша.

\- Тоже мне новость, - перебил его Шерли. – Та, пол-Одессы знает, шо он к ней захаживает.

\- Так то была б ерунда, но, будучи в подпитии, он написал ей в альбом вольнодумные стишки, - продолжил Мойша. - Когда он протрезвел, то попросил её вырвать тот лист и отдать ему, так она не отдаёт и кажет, шо хочет наслаждаться его прекрасными стихами. Ты представляешь, шо будет, если тот шедевр попадёт у чужие руки? Губернатор в один миг слетит с поста, потянет за собой мэра и так далее…

\- Мойша, не морочь мне голову. Купи себе курицу и морочь ей голову. И шо ты не откупился от неё, раз такой умный? – Шерли не мог отказать себе в удовольствии немного позлорадствовать.

\- Так она денег брать не хочет, говорит, шо стихи дороги ей как память. Так что придётся тебе оту поэзию честно своровать у неё, - резюмировал Мойша.

\- И шо мне с этого будет? – поинтересовался Шерли у брата.

\- Моя благодарность не будет знать границ в пределах разумного, - уклончиво ответил тот.

\- Так мы пойдём, пораскинем мозгами, - сказал Шерли, поднимаясь с софы.

\- Ты не очень-то ими раскидывайся, себе оставь немного, - съязвил Холмсевич-старший. – Жду вас с хорошими вестями.

\- Моё почтение, - сказал Джонни, пятясь к дверям.

\- Наше вам с кисточкой, - на ходу бросил Шерли.

 

Шерли с выдумкой и артистизмом подошёл к заданию попасть в бордель Ирэны Адлер так, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила. Он вспомнил нравоучения о том, как правильно просить милостыню, уличного пацана Изи – предводителя шайки детей лейтенанта Шмидта:

\- Ты должен выглядеть жалким, но не омерзительным. Одежда должна быть рваной, но чистой. Денег скромно проси, но не требуй, не будь навязчивым. Желателен какой-то физический изъян, чтобы вызвать жалость женщин, но он не должен быть отталкивающим.

 

В пять часов вечера мирный дневной сон пани Ирэны был нарушен душераздирающими завываниями скрипки, доносящимися из открытого окна. В этой звуковой лавине с трудом угадывалась широко известная песня «Крутится-вертится шар голубой».

\- Двойра, шо там за манцы? – спросила она у одной из девиц, скучавших в общем зале.

\- Так то господин Холмсевич-младший, изволил одеться, как нищий, и серенаду вам исполняет.

\- Ну, что ж, подыграем ему, - решила Ирэна. - Попроси его войти.

Двойра открыла дверь, и чуть не сомлела от звуков приятного низкого голоса.

\- Дайте воды напиться, а то так есть хочется, шо аж негде переночевать, - произнёс кудрявый юноша в латанных-перелатанных холщовых портках, застиранной полотняной рубахе и чёрных очках, державший в руках скрипочку. - Я – бедный слепой музыкант, играю разных песен для барышень за копеечку или хлебушек.

\- Проходите наверх, будет вам и хлебушек, и какао с чаем, - девушка взяла темноволосого молодого человека под локоток и препроводила в малую гостиную на втором этаже.

Там его ожидала Мадам в наряде Евы. Шерлока выдали не только заблестевшие глаза и кровь, прилившая к щекам, но и возглас:

\- Картина маслом!

\- … и гречкой, - добавила Ирэна, проводя пальцами по его левой скуле. - Ну, что ж, мнимый слепой, зачем пожаловали?

\- Та хотел на халяву удовольствие получить. Думал, пожалеете и приласкаете убогого, - ляпнул Шерли первое, что зашло ему в голову.

\- Будем поглядеть, - проворковала чернобровая кокотка, снимая с него тёмные очки. – О, какие глаза, цвета глубокого синего моря! Да, в них можно утонуть! А губы! Это ж просто цимес[2]. Конвой свободен, - последние слова предназначались пускавшей слюни Двойре.

Девица подобрала губы и убралась восвояси. В то время как Шерли отводил глаза и запудривал мозги Ирэне, Джонни, влезший по водосточной трубе, бесшумно проскользнул в окно комнаты Мадам и, аккуратно стырив с туалетного столика альбом с отзывами посетителей, исчез тем же путём, как всякая уважающая себя нечисть.

 

Таки Шерли оказался прав, лист с теми крамольными стихами, по-прежнему был в альбоме, который лежал на виду. Наржавшись до икоты над стихами грозного налётчика Соломона о трепетных и нежных ромашках, Шерли и Джонни доставили альбом Мойше Холмсевичу. Последний решил припрятать альбом в сейф на своей загородной вилле, посчитав, что там предостаточно компромата не только на губернаторского сыночка, но и на многих других больших людей, а это, как известно, – вещь в хозяйстве жизненно необходимая. Теперь все эти господа у него по струнке ходить будут…

Ну, а Шерли и Джонни получили в награду по ящику гаванских сигар и бочонку ямайского рома, конфискованных таможней у контрабандистов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Хамам – так на востоке называют турецкую баню  
> 2 Цимес (идиш) – десертное блюдо еврейской кухни, в переносном значении это слово употребляется в значении «то, что надо», «самое лучшее»
> 
> OST главы «Крутится-вертится шар голубой» http://muzico.ru/music/%D0%BA%D1%80%D1%83%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%81%D1%8F+%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%81%D1%8F+%D1%88%D0%B0%D1%80+%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B9+%D1%81%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BF%D0%BA%D0%B0/


	4. Баскербильдихина псина

Жаркий летний день уже вступил в свои права, безжалостно вытеснив ласковое прохладное утро. Выпив утренний кофе с французской булкой, Холмсевич и Ватсенберг сидели в креслах в гостиной. Джонни сложил газету, которую перед этим читал, и сказал:

\- Ну, вот, мой рассказ про извозчика-отравителя таки напечатали в «Губернских ведомостях».

\- Скучно. Джонни, меня уже черти хватают от скуки, - протянул Шерли тоном капризной мамзели, страдающей от недостатка внимания поклонников или мужней жены, изнывающей от недомогания (в том смысле, что супруг её не домогается).

Стоило ему это сказать, как раздался громкий стук в дверь.

\- Ну, и шо ты не мчишься открывать клиенту? – поинтересовался Джонни.

\- Лопни, но держи фасон, - изрёк Холмсевич. – Не может же великий детектив, занятый важным делом, вскакивать и бежать к двери по каждому чиху. Эдак клиент не будет испытывать при виде моей персоны благоговейного трепета.

\- Шерли, тут какая-то женщина колотится до твоего помещения, - раздался снизу зычный, как Иерихонская труба, голос тёти Марты.

Шерли с мечтательным видом продолжил изучать лепнину на потолке, поэтому отпирать дверь отправился доктор Ватсенберг. На пороге стояла громадная краснощёкая матрона. Весу в ней было не меньше пяти пудов. Она протянула мясистую руку и пробасила:

\- Господин Холмсевич?

\- Нет, моя фамилия Ватсенберг, - сказал Джонни, отдёрнув свою руку, опасаясь, как бы эта дама не раздавила её своей клешнёй. – Проходите наверх.

Когда дебелая женщина неопределённого возраста протопала наверх, Джонни всерьёз забеспокоился, как бы под ней не проломилась старая деревянная лестница. Узрев Шерли, сидящего в позе Роденовского мыслителя, посетительница издала звук похожий на бульканье и прогудела:

\- Господин Холмсевич, у меня до вас дело.

\- Вы недавно вернулись в Одессу, а до этого жили на Подолье. Вернуться вам пришлось для того, чтобы вступить в права наследства. Думаю, шо ваше дело как раз с этим и связано, - подобно пулемёту застрекотал Шерли.

\- Ух, ты! – восхитилась женщина. - Таки да. А как вы узнали?

\- Мой дедуктивный метод позволяет узнать о человеке многое по незначительным деталям, - начал привычно выпендриваться Шерли, чуть прищурив глаза. - Например, на вас вышиванка с узорами синего и лилового цветов, какие носят преимущественно в Подолье, а ещё мужские штиблеты, похожие на лапти…

\- Шерли, не морочь женщине спину, - перебил его Ватсенберг. – Хай расскажет за своё дело. Как вас зовут, уважаемая?

\- Я – Геня Баскербильдер. Мать моя померла родами, а отец с горя отправил меня к бабке в Тульчин, где я и жила, пока не пришла весть, что папаша мой преставился. Как водится, прибыла я в Одессу, шоб оформить на себя его движимое и недвижимое имущество, а тут ещё одна дочка евоная нарисовалась, которую он прижил с кем-то из прислуги. Так эта курва Сонька хочет забрать себе папашину загородную дачу. Пугала, шо проклянёт меня, коли не отдам. Так вот, теперь по ночам на той даче ужасы творятся. Говорят, что рыщет вокруг громадный вовкулака[1] и воет под окнами. Глаза у него горят красным светом, а шерсть светится в темноте.

\- Джонни, собирайся, мы должны съездить и поглядеть на ту диковинную зверюгу, - Шерли подскочил с кресла. Конечно, ведь не всякий день его зовут поохотиться на оборотня.

 

Приехав часам к пяти вечера на дачу Гени Баскербильдихи, Ватсенберг и Холмсевич, поняли, что до наступления темноты эта знатная зверюга не предстанет пред их ясны очи. Посему они решили совместить приятное с полезным, а именно, сходить к морю поплавать, а заодно и смыть с себя дорожную пыль. Для похода на пляж Шерли в кои-то веки оделся не как фраер, а как простой одесский парень. На нём были парусиновые штаны и белая холщовая рубаха. Довершала его наряд шляпа типа «Панама». Так вот эта «Панама» и сразила Джонни наповал. Всю дорогу до безлюдного пляжа, находившегося под крутым обрывом, он мужественно давился хихиканьем, но когда Шерли у кромки прибоя с серьёзным видом снял с себя штаны и рубаху, оказавшись в облегающем розовом трико с панталончиками почти до колен, Джонни захрюкал от смеха.

\- Что здесь смешного? – спросил его, скрипнув зубами, Шерли.

\- Ты выглядишь в этой одёже, как клоун на манеже, - складываясь от смеха пополам, ответил Ватсенберг. – Ничего не скажешь, шикарный вид…

\- Да что ты понимаешь? Этот купальный костюм сшит по последней парижской моде, - окрысился неотразимый Шерли.

\- Обычно мужики в таких безлюдных местах купаются голяком, - сказал Ватсенберг и, сбросив с себя рубаху, портки и исподнее, подставил всю поверхность кожи, уже покрытой золотистым загаром, ласковому вечернему солнышку.

\- Я никогда не был обычным, - гордо вздёрнул подбородок Холмсевич.

\- И поэтому на твоей голове красуется это крайне необычное недоразумение, - не унимался Джонни.

\- Это – шляпа, и она нужна, чтобы мои волосы не выгорели на солнце, - тоном «объясняю для рабочих и крестьян», ответил Шерли.

\- Ой, мне с тебя смешно, - продолжал потешаться Ватсенберг. – Ты печёшься о своей наружности, как шестнадцатилетняя гимназистка.

\- Джонни, прекрати надо мной издеваться, не то получишь по шее, - видя, что этот усохший Геракл пристал к нему, аки банный лист, и вряд ли просто так отстанет, Шерли перешёл к угрозам.

\- Сам получишь в ухо! Шоб ты знал, я до отъезда на Кавказ служил врачом на Черноморском флоте и был чемпионом Керчинско-Феодоссийской базы по греко-римской борьбе, - выпятив грудь, как бойцовский петух, заявил Ватсенберг.

\- Чемпионом ночной вазы? В весовой категории сусликов? – ехидно поинтересовался Шерли, пнув его тем самым по больному месту.

Последнего выпада Джонни вынести не смог и накинулся на Шерли с кулаками:

\- Не зарывайся – откапывать будет некому! Сейчас этот суслик уложит тебя на обе лопатки!

\- Мы ещё будем посмотреть, кто кого уложит, - ответил Шерли, уворачиваясь от его удара. – Не маши руками, поц[2], а то простудишься.

Руками махали недолго, потому что вскоре Джонни решил продемонстрировать Шерли пару нежных удушающих приёмов, последний же сделал подсечку и упал поверх не удержавшегося на ногах соседа, подавив его весовым превосходством. Однако Джонни не растерялся и поцеловал Шерли в его аппетитные губы. Воспользовавшись растерянностью Холмсевича, которому, судя по всему, это понравилось, Джонни перекатился, оказавшись сверху. Его руки стали искать застёжку на дурацком розовом трико. Набегающие волны, словно ласковые цуценята лизали босые ступни весьма недвусмысленно переплетенных ног. Шерли вяло сопротивлялся.

\- Ну, шо ты ломаешься, как маца в день Пасхи? – полюбопытствовал Ватсенберг. – Думал, шо я не заметил, как ты на меня смотришь? Или я не видел, шо ты скривился, как середа на пятницу, когда тебя та шлёндра целовала?

\- Вдруг кто-то увидит? – сказал Шерли, который и не думал ханжить, а лишь отдавал дань традициям. Кроме того, было весьма странно, что инициативу вдруг проявил его обычно скромный и молчаливый помощник.

\- Если тебя волнует только это, то снимай с себя это недоразумение и поплыли вон за те скалы, - Джонни указал пальцем на покрытые тёмно-зелёными водорослями живописные камни, виднеющиеся метрах в ста от берега.

Шерли улыбнулся и, расстегнув мудрёную застёжку, выскользнул, наконец, из своего купального костюма. Зайдя в воду по грудь, он, удостоверившись, что вокруг никого нет, притянул к себе Джонни и впился в его губы. Тёплые влажные прикосновения губ становились всё настойчивее. Вот уже в игру вступили языки, не желая уступать в борьбе за первенство. Прохладные мокрые руки заскользили по разгорячённым телам, будоража и даря удовольствие.

\- Вот так-то лучше, - прошептал Джонни, когда они сделали паузу, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха.

Шерли отпустил Ватсенберга, оттолкнулся от дна и поплыл вперёд, бросив:

\- Кто первым доплывёт до скал, тот и будет сверху.

 

На тех скалах они обретались до тех пор, пока красный диск солнца не исчез там, где Чёрное море встречается с голубым небом. Лишь после этого оба, довольные и расслабленные, выбрались на берег, оделись и, держа друг друга за руки, стали карабкаться по крутому склону наверх к даче. Настроение было явно не рабочим, однако ведь нужно было ещё разобраться с этим ужасом, летящим на крыльях ночи, ради чего их, собственно, сюда их и позвали.

 

Полночь сотворила из привычного мира дагерротип: все краски исчезли, уступив место сотне оттенков серого и нескольким десяткам чёрного. Листья на деревьях тихонько шелестели от ветра, дувшего с моря. Вовсю стрекотали цикады, а где-то вдалеке брехали собаки. Холмсевич и Ватсенберг сидели в засаде в стареньком сарайчике поодаль от господского дома. Они уже сонно клевали носами, как вдруг со стороны хлева появилось странное светящееся пятно и с завываниями направилось в их сторону.

\- Японский бог, - пробормотал Джонни.

\- Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. Наверное, оптический обман, - сказал Холмсевич и с безумством храбрых пошёл навстречу гигантской собаке.

Псину-переростка застрелил Джонни из своего верного Браунинга, когда она ломанула в сторону Шерли и сбила того с ног. Ну, и шо та собака? Так она оказалась телёнком, выкрашенным для пущей эффектности сульфидом цинка, светящимся в темноте, а завывала заместо неё сама Сонька.

Спать улеглись часа в два ночи. Шерли долго ворочался на своей койке в гостевой комнате, а потом не выдержал и пошёл к Джонни выяснять отношения. Тот уже весело посвистывал носом и улыбался, видя, по всей вероятности, весьма приятный сон. Но когда это обстоятельство останавливало жаждущего общения Холмсевича? Поэтому он бесцеремонно растолкал своего соседа:

\- Джонни, нам надо поговорить за то, шо было сегодня на пляже.

\- Шерли, делай ночь, молчи, - недовольно пробурчал тот спросонья. - У нас был секс. Или ты не знал, как это называется?

Шерли обиженно надул губы:

\- А я-то думал, шо мы занимались любовью… А это две большие разницы…

\- Называй это, как тебе нравится, только дай поспать, - Джонни укрылся одеялом с головой.

\- Я дико извиняюсь, - ледяным тоном произнёс Холмсевич и, гордо расправив плечи, вышел из спальни, где, как оказалось, его совсем не ждали. А он-то надеялся на продолжение банкета, раскатал губу, а Ватсенберг дал ему понять, что это был всего лишь секс.

 

На следующий день из того телёнка-оборотня нажарили отменных шашлычков, которые скушали под водочку на свежем воздухе под громкие крики: «Лехаим[3]!». Только одно омрачало радость Ватсенберга на этом празднике жизни – Шерли воротил от него нос и упорно не желал теперь с ним разговаривать. Чёрт, таки нужно было вчера поговорить с ним за жизнь, пожертвовав сном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Вовкулака (укр.) - волк-оборотень  
> 2 Поц (евр.) – эквивалент известного русского матерного слова из трёх букв, а также глупый, дурной или никчёмный человек  
> 3 Лехаим (евр.) - за жизнь


	5. Полный катафалк

Обычно пристав Лестрейд чтил день субботний, но в этот раз он согрешил и вызвал к себе в участок Шерли на беседу, которую начал так:

\- Из Москвы поступил Циркуляр с указанием искоренить преступность в городе к приезду его светлости князя Воронцова.

\- Не надо беременить мне голову, говори прямо, шо тебе от меня надо, - перебил его нетерпеливый сыщик-любитель.

\- Мне нужно знать, где сегодня будет банда Джимми Мориачи, чтобы я смог устроить облаву и арестовать их всех, потому как Воронцов прибывает уже завтра, - сказал пристав, которому тот Мориачи уже давно был костью в горле.

\- Моня, не делайте мне нервы, их есть мне, где испортить! Дайте мине пару часов времени, и я вам усё скажу за Джимми, - с привычной самоуверенностью произнёс Холмсевич.

\- О, а шо ты делаешь на моём месте? – возмутился появившийся в дверях Филя Андерсен, увидев сидящего за его столом Шерли.

\- Я оскверняю его работой, - лучезарно улыбнувшись, ответил Холмсевич.

\- Моня, скажи ему, шоб он не умничал, - возмутился Филя. - Я и так каждый понедельник чувствую себя Робинзоном Крузо – скучаю по пятнице, а сегодня у меня понедельник начался в субботу.

\- Зато ты и не пытаешься умничать, - начал привычную пикировку Шерли. – Да, ты у нас прямо лауреат премии «Деградант нации».

\- Ты – идиёт! – заорал Андерсен.

\- Та тихо, пацаны, какие манцы между нами – евреями? – примирительно сказал пристав. - Так, Шерли, одна нога там, а другая… тоже там. Время пошло.

Холмсевич вскочил со стула и направился к выходу. Нужно было срочно найти Изю Кацмана и озадачить его детей лейтенанта Шмидта проблемой добычи ведомостей, куда сегодня направится на дело Джимми Мориачи. Однако Шерли не знал того, что Джимми был очень недоволен тем шухером, который он не так давно учинил в Слободке. В тот раз они чудом разминулись, но Джимми больше надеяться на чудо не желал, и поэтому решил завести крысу в окружении Холмсевича. Больше всех на эту роль подходила Мойра Хуперман. Шерлок был с ней на дружеской ноге, но девица хотела большего, так вот это большее ей и посулил Мориачи, подкатив однажды к её дому в лакированной пролётке с букетом алых роз в руке, которую и предложил её исстрадавшейся в девичестве душе. И Мойра растаяла, как мороженое под полуденным солнцем, ведь Джимми в своём чёрном фраке с белым цветком в петлице имел такой шикарный вид, к тому же был на всю Одессу знаменит…

 

Мойра и Шерли случайно встретились около полудня в Городском саду. Он рассеянно ей кивнул, и сердце Хуперман при виде Шерли привычно затрепетало. Она подумала, что если бы Холмсевич был к ней внимательнее, то она послала бы Джимми к чертям собачьим. Мойра предприняла последнюю попытку:

\- Шерли, я так рада тебя видеть. Может быть, сходим в кафе покушать пирожных и выпить сельтерской?

\- Не могу. Спешу в Управление. Пристав надумал сегодня вечером взять Мориачи, так что я буду по горло занят, - поспешил отмазаться Шерли, ведь фиг она поймёт если сказать, что его никто не интересует, кроме одного отставного военного, оказавшегося чёрствым, как сухарь, три года провалявшийся в солдатском вещмешке. – Так что, наше вам с кисточкой.

«Ах, вот ты как! – рассерженно подумала Мойра, буравя взглядом спину удалявшегося Шерли, обтянутую модным пиджаком. – Хрен тебе будет с редькой, а не облава. Накося выкуси!». Она кликнула извозчика и поехала на одну из квартир Мориачи, где они тайно встречались. Ей повезло: Джимми как раз был там.

 

\- Джимми, Шерли сказал, шо пристав готовит облаву, - начала с места в карьер Мойра, бросившись ему на шею.

\- Я знаю, облава будет завтра. Дальше, - нетерпеливо сказал Мориачи.

\- Джимми, облава будет не завтра, а сегодня. Милый, не ходи сегодня грабить акционерное общество «Справедливость».

\- Не гони волну, женщина, - шикнул на неё король преступного мира. - Всё будет фельдеперсово.

Мойра обняла Джимми:

\- Я боюсь за тебя. Шо ты будешь делать?

\- Джимми знает за облаву и он, как сказал слепой, будет поглядеть.

\- Ты думаешь, шо у тебя полный карман удачи? – Хуперман заглянула в большие карие глаза Мориачи, похожие на шоколадное драже.

\- Нет, я так не думаю. А сейчас отставь меня, мне надо поговорить с пацанами.

Поцеловав Джимми, Мойра отправилась домой, но на сердце у неё было неспокойно.

 

Пристав выстроил городовых в белых парадных мундирах во дворе Полицейского Управления и собрался толкнуть перед ними речь. Вдруг, трах-бабах, раздался взрыв, разнося здание Управления вдребезги пополам. В небо взметнулись языки пламени и бумаги уголовных дел, в изобилии хранившихся в многочисленных кабинетах. Пристав схватился за голову:

\- И какая же это поросячья морда заложила нас бандитам?!

\- А вы не догадываетесь, шо то была хитрая морда Холмсевича-младшего? – подал идейку мстительный Филя Андерсен. – Больше ведь некому. Наши все здесь, а этот сыщик хренов у себя дома чаи распивает со своим дохтором. Спрашивается, почему его здесь нет? Да потому что он знал, во сколько шандарахнет. Может, и бомбочку сам нам подложил.

И пристав, забыв за то, шо это он сам спровадил Шерли домой от греха подальше (не ровён час, поймает местный Пинкертон шальную пулю, так не скроешься и на турецком берегу от мести его старшего братца), помчался собственноручно его арестовывать.

 

\- Шерли Холмс, вы обвиняетесь в преступном сговоре с бандитом Джимми Мориачи, - произнёс пристав, ворвавшись в сопровождении двух городовых и своего помощника Фили Андерсена в квартиру по адресу Бени Крика, 221.

\- Не тошните мне на нервы… - привычным высокомерным тоном начал Шерли, но ему не дал договорить Андерсен, ударивший его в челюсть.

\- Всегда мечтал это сделать, - с мечтательной улыбкой произнёс Филя, любуясь на то, как детектив отирает кровь с разбитой губы.

Чинно и мирно сидевший до этого в кресле Ватсенберг за миг перешёл из спокойного состояния в абсолютно невменяемое. Он стремительно вскочил и начал с остервенением колотить Андерсена, ведь этот пиндос осмелился поднять руку на его Шерлика, да ещё и разбить эти прекрасные, созданные для поцелуев губы. Но, недолго музыка играла, недолго фраер танцевал… Городовые скрутили обоих, и Шерли, и Джонни, и, соединив их руки наручниками, повели к одной из полицейских пролёток. 

\- Отвлеки их, - шепнул Шерли скованному с ним доктору Ватсенбергу.

Пока Джонни пререкался с приставом за то, шо ему в камере просто позарез нужна его парадно-выходная шляпа, Шерли вытащил из внутреннего кармана своего моднячего пиджака любимое лекарство от скуки – шприц с морфином и засандалил укол в лошадиный зад. Кобыла, не ожидавшая такого коварства, встала на дыбы, а потом резво припустила, куда ноги несут, увлекая за собой пролётку, и сея панику среди полицейских и случайных прохожих. Воспользовавшись суматохой, Шерли с криком: «Ходу!» потянул Джонни в ближайший переулок.

По тому, как рьяно кинулся Джонни его защищать, Шерли понял, шо у них таки была любовь. Он не захотел подвергать Ватсенберга опасности, поэтому, добравшись до ближайшей кузницы, разбил соединявшую наручники цепь и сказал:

\- Тынами, огородами проберёшься на загородную дачу Мойши и расскажешь ему, шо на меня Моня с Филькой бочку катят.

\- А ты? Идём вместе, - запротестовал Джонни.

\- У меня есть одно срочное дело в городе, - уклончиво ответил Шерли.

Джонни скрепя сердце вынужден был подчиниться. А Шерли, отправив с одним из знакомых беспризорников письмо Джимми, потопал на место назначенной им встречи. Ему было ясно, как божий день в лесу, шо им с Джимми в Одессе будет мало места.

Когда Холмсевич около полуночи явился к беломраморной арке на Ланжероне, Джимми уже прогуливался там один, насвистывая «Бублики» и держа руки в карманах.

\- Я пришёл похлопотать насчёт подраться, - заявил ему Шерли. – Только ты и я, без оружия.

\- Сейчас я тебе устрою вырванные годы! – пообещал Мориачи, скидывая пиджак и закатывая рукава. – Голыми руками.

От приталенного пиджачка, сковывавшего движения, поспешил избавиться и Холмсевич. Некоторое время противники кружили с кулаками на изготовку, изучая один другого и пытаясь предугадать реакцию противника. Затем они стали обмениваться ударами, но силы были равны, поэтому Шерли решил перейти к ближнему бою, рассчитывая на своё превосходство по весу и росту. Но он не рассчитал того, что не удержавшийся на краю разрушенного оползнями склона Джимми бульдожьей хваткой вцепится в его шею и потащит за собой.

Мир завертелся вокруг, награждая их со всех сторон болезненными ударами о камни и торчащие из земли корни деревьев. Самым сильным был последний удар, от которого у Шерли перехватило дыхание и потемнело в глазах. Когда он пришёл в себя, то понял, что лежит поверх разбившегося всмятку Джимми. Всё тело дико болело, Шерли попытался встать, но не смог. Он просканировал свой организм и понял, что сломал ногу, два ребра и предплечье. «Хорошо, что ещё успел сгруппироваться, - подумал он. – А был бы пьяный – отделался бы лёгким испугом». Когда через пару часов прибыли городовые, то, посчитав мёртвыми обоих (от боли Холмсевич снова потерял сознание), отправили тела в морг второй городской больницы. Шерли решил прикинуться жмуриком. Ведь чертовски интересно послушать, шо будут говорить за тебя на твоих похоронах друзья и родственники! Поэтому Холмсевич-младший за умеренную плату договорился с доктором Розенбергом, и тот не только выписал фальшивое свидетельство о его смерти, но ещё и снабдил морфином в качестве обезболивающего.

 

Похороны удались на славу. Впереди гроба шли 60 певчих, духовой оркестр, а позади в катафалке сидел кантор. Катафалк везли четыре гнедые лошади с траурными плюмажами на головах. Шерли, приняв очередную дозу обезболивающего, лежал в уютном гробике и наслаждался воплями Ирэны и Мойры:

\- Ах, на кого ж ты нас покинул?! Что же ты туда, а мы здесь?! Мы здесь, а ты туда!..

Позади гроба чинно вышагивал Мойша Холмсевич, на правой руке которого висел полубессознательный Джонни, а на левой – прямая, как жердь, мадам Холмсевич.

На кладбище раввин сказал долгую прочувствованную речь, восхваляя добродетели дорогого покойника, а музыканты сыграли самый популярный в Бродской синагоге отходняк. Кантор вдохновенно затянул дивную мелодию, а певчие подпевали ему ангельскими голосами.

\- Шерли, если ты такой умный, то почему ты такой мёртвый? - без умолку причитал Ватсенберг.

Наступал ответственный момент: к гробу стали подходить прощающиеся, и тут Шерлику важно было не моргнуть и не заржать. Никто из прощавшихся не стал целовать покойника. Никто, кроме Джонни, который прошептал: «Я люблю тебя» и припал к губам Шерли со страстью, наводящей на мысли о некрофилии. Безутешный Ватсенберг вложил в свой поцелуй столько страсти, что Шерли не смог остаться безучастным. Когда Джонни понял, что покойник целует его в ответ, то чуть не хлопнулся в обморок. 

Шерли сел в гробу и объявил:

\- Случилось чудо – друг спас друга! Мамаша, позвольте вам представить моего жениха. Вы же не будете возражать против парня из хорошей еврейской семьи, да к тому же ещё и доктора?

\- Но, что за это скажут люди? – мама оказалась более изумлена женихом, а не чудесным воскресением сына. – Я же так хотела поженить тебя и Сарочку.

\- Дак, я тут всех вас послушал, так выходит, шо я почти святой, и, стало быть, мине теперь усё можно. Кроме того, мама, Джонни очень мало кушает (раза в два меньше Сары), и ему не нужно будет покупать кружевные платья и побрякушки, а ещё он будет по-прежнему платить половину аренды за квартиру, так что, экономия налицо, - сын знал мамину слабинку и беззастенчиво пользовался этим. – Ты только посчитай, сколько это выходит за год, а за десять лет…

По напряжённому лицу мадам Холмсевич было видно, как в голове у неё стучат костяшки бухгалтерских счётов. Через пару минут, видимо, удовлетворившись финальным результатом, мама пустила скупую слезу и сказала: 

\- Ну, ладно, женитесь, если раввин не против.

\- Оно, конечно, наверное, как будто, а приведи к примеру, так оно и получится… - забормотал хитрый раввин.

\- А если пожертвовать пять тыщ рублей на нужды синагоги? – вкрадчивым голосом змея-искусителя, соблазнившего Еву в райском саду, поинтересовался Шерли.

\- Шерли, это много, - попыталась возразить мама.

\- Мамаша, ну шо вы мине мозги лечите, экономия ведь будет намного больше, - урезонил её Шерли.

\- Ну, ладно, пять, так пять, - согласилась мадам Холмсевич.

\- Тогда, точно, никто не будет возражать, даже Господь Бог, - потирая ручки в предвкушении того, как он развернётся на эти деньги, ответил рабби.

\- А ты меня забыл спросить, може я буду против, - заметил вдруг Джонни, скатываясь в настроение «Без меня меня женили».

\- Очень сильно сомневаюсь, - прошептал Шерли и поцеловал Джонни.

\- Я таки согласен, - с трудом переведя дух, как после подводного плавания, сказал Джонни и кинулся обнимать Шерли.

\- Ой, та осторожнее, ты ведь так мне оставшиеся рёбра доломаешь, - прикусив губу от боли, прошипел Холмсевич-младший.

 

Пока Шерлок выздоравливал, Джонни стал ему родной матерью: кормил, поил и в попку целовал (перед тем, как сделать туда очередной укол). А когда Шерли окончательно оклемался, то они с Ватсенбергом сыграли настоящую свадьбу со всеми прибамбасами: цветами, дружками, подписанием брачного контракта и венчанием в Бродской синагоге. После церемонии был пир горой, да такой, что все гости не вместились в дом, и пришлось накрывать столы на улице. Хохлы, жиды и москали сидели рядом, пили водку за здоровье новобрачных, закусывали её кошерным салом, традиционной еврейской фаршированной рыбой и веселились от души. Женихи, одетые в строгие чёрные костюмы, с батистовыми платочками в руках станцевали «Хава нагилу» и, пожелав гостям пировать до утра, отправились в свадебное путешествие на пароходе «Каледония».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Хава Нагила": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lU-2NoZ9hpY


End file.
